Blaineley
' Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran' is a character in Total Drama World Tour. She initally debuts in the Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhunt Special as one of the hosts of the "Celebrity Manhunt" gossip show tracking down all the old contestants. During the actual season, she appears in the Aftermath episodes as a co-host alongside Geoff, due to Bridgette's initial absence while competing on the show. During her time as co-host, she begins harassing, humiliates, and bullies contestants on the Aftermath set. At one point, she made everyone get tied up to a pool of sharks. During the first Aftermath, she tries to get Bridgette and Geoff to fight and break up by constantly bringing up Bridgette's kiss with Alejandro and eventually setting up a boxing match between them. However, her plan fails and they make up in the end. During the second Aftermath, she tries to help with the fundraiser to fix the airplane, and in an attempt to raise more drama, she released a bunch of wild animals on DJ, which attacked everyone on the set. However, they did succeed in raising enough money. During the third aftermath, she was suppossed to be off in Siberia visting one of her obsessed fans. However, it was revealed that she kidnapped Bridgette and forced her to go to Siberia instead. Geoff, upset by this, leaves the set, making Blaineley the one and only host. Later on, Geoff comes back and ruins her reputation by singing a song until the very end. Geoff constantly tries to ruin her reputation by singing a song about her saying gross/weird things and revealing that her real name is "Mildred", and showing video tapes of her (also showing her doing gross things). Then at the very end of the episode, Geoff declares that Blaineley has won the "Second Chance" contest on a technicality and she is sent into the competition with the other characters. Immediatly upon her debut into the game, she sings a song about herself and made enemies with just about everyone, due to her self-centered personality. Her biggest enemy on the show, however, was Heather, who she slapped in the face. During the Niagara Falls challenge, she is "married" to Owen, who seems to take some sort of liking to her. Later on, she formed an alliance with Chef Hatchet, who helped her cheat during the eating challenge, but was caught by Heather along with Courtney. Because of this, Blaineley and Courtney tied in the votes for that episode, so Chris McLean eliminated them both. Before leaving, Blaineley then revealed some secrets, such as that Ezekiel was still hiding on the plane and that Chris only got chosen to host Total Drama in the first place because she turned it down, which caused him to angrily push them out the plane. Blaineley then failed to open her parachute and fell into a Chinese Resturant, where she broke all the bones in her body and had to wear a full body cast for the rest of the show. During the fourth Aftermath, she is forced to be the only member of "Team Heather" and is put through excessive amounts of abuse while still in her cast, and in the finale she presumably drowns during the volcano eruption. Tom McGillis has confirmed she is alive but doubtful she will return. Category:Villainesses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humans Category:Singing Villains Category:Jerks Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Cheater